A perfume formed by dissolving a perfume oil in an alcohol is widely used, but this perfume is defective in that the fragrance is not persistent. Although a solid perfume is proposed, the exhalation quantity of the fragrance is smaller than that of a liquid perfume since the perfume is solid.
Although Japanese Patent Publication No. 37825/73 proposes a process for preparing a solid perfume, this process is defective in that a synthetic thermoplastic resin should be used as a starting material for forming a solid perfume and the exhalation quantity of the fragrance is small because the formed perfume is completely solid. Disclosure of the Invention
It is a primary object of the present invention to develop a process for the preparation of solid perfumes having a persistent fragrance, and this object can be attained by mixing a mixture formed by adding a perfume oil to an alcohol solution containing 1 to 5% of hydroxypropylcellulose with a saturated solution of dibenzylidenesorbitol in N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone to form a gel-like solid mixture in which the alcohol is inactivated and the fragrance is persistent.